Keller et. al., "NO.sub.x and CO Emissions from a Pulse Combustor Operating in a Lean Premixed Mode", Western States Section/The Combustion Institute 1993 Spring Meeting, University of Utah, Salt Lake City, Utah, Mar. 22-23, 1993, discloses portions of the pulse combustor embodiment of the present invention. This paper, however, contains data points for carbon monoxide which are incorrect. A corrected, as yet unpublished, version of this paper is appended to this specification as Appendix A, and is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Keller et al., "Safe and Benign Controlled Premixed Burner Design Resulting in Ultra-Clean Combustion of Gaseous Fuels for Residential, Commercial, Industrial and Utility Applications" is another unpublished paper giving further background and details of the present invention. Said paper is appended to this specification as Appendix B, and is also expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Belles et al., "Development and Commercialization of a 5 million BTU/hr Pulse Combustion Commercial/Industrial Steam Boiler with Modulating Capabilities", Final Report for Gas Research Institute, Contract No. 5087-295-1548, January 1993, relates generally to the subject matter of this patent application. See in particular page 23, which discusses "quasi-premixed operation", and FIG. 22. In contrast with the present invention, the apparatus shown in FIG. 22 shows separate flapper valves for the air and the gas. These valves do not close at the same time; therefore, it is not possible to control the equivalence ratio as it is in the present invention.
Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,118,281; 5,020,987; 4,955,805; 4,938,203; 4,926,798; 4,856,981; 4,752,209; 4,687,435; 4,484,885; 4,309,977; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,451.